vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meiru Melusine
Summary Meiru Melusine was the leader of the Melusine Pirate Crew. She is also master of the Sunken Ruins of Melusine and one of the 7 liberators who attempted to stop the mad god Ehito Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Meiru Melusine Origin: Arifureta Zero Gender: Female Age: 20's Classification: Half Dagon, Half Vampire, Liberator, Pirate Queen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Sleep Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Restoration magic allows her to interfere with time. Using this she can reopen wounds that occurred in the past, and also peer into the past), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Regeneration (Low-Mid; So long as she doesn’t die instantly, she can heal even fatal blows), Water Manipulation, Resurrection, Air Manipulation, Durability Negation, Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (Mana can interact with intangible beings such as the illusions in Melusine's Labyrinth which are unaffected by physical attacks), Heat Manipulation (Can regulate the temperature around herself), Dimensional Storage, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can resist Laus's spirit magic), Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation (Even a non-combatant like Aiko could resist Noint's dark magic which brainwashes her opponents. Dark magic influences the target's thoughts and perception) Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Leviathan which is capable of creating and controlling storms. Comparable to the fake demon lord whose mana influenced the weather, creating a storm over the capital city. Even the weakest storm is 2.4 megatons), Can ignore conventional durability Speed: FTL+ (Comparable to Apostles) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Comparable to Shea Haulia) Striking Strength: Small City Class Durability: Small City level Stamina: High Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Treasure Trove:' An artifact Oscar Orcus created by imbuing a special jewel with Naiz’s spatial magic. By doing so, he’d created a pocket dimension within the jewel, which had quite a bit of space. *'The Limitless Whip Blade:' A whip sword artifact made by Oscar that she uses to wrap around her opponents, binding them. The more her opponents fight to escape from the binding, the more the blade fragments slice through their skin. Intelligence: Genius (Meiru is a master of ancient magic and an unparalleled genius when it comes to water magic) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Restoration Magic:' Ancient magic which literally has affect of restoring thing to their original state. The precise definition of restoration magic is magic that manipulates time. It can be used heal herself and any abnormalities in her bodies like petrification, and can also cure serious illnesses. It can also be used to look into the past or potential futures based on set decision variables. Shea’s Future Sight was, in fact, just one application of restoration magic. Only skilled users can use restoration magic to those heights however, as it requires extensive training to use the ability to its full extent. **'Revival Reversal:' Using her restoration magic, Meiru returns her target back to a previous state, bringing them back to a state where they were injured previously. **'Tetragrammaton:' An ability which heals herself or her targets by using her restoration magic. It can even restore someone on the brink of death. **'Transient Infinity:' Restoration magic that that maintains a person or object in its original state for as long as the caster supplies mana. *'Torrential Burst:' A spell which creates a massive sphere of water. *'Torrential Bulwark:' A spell which creates a large dome made of water. *'Serpent’s Fangs— Infinity:' A spell which creates a multi-headed snake. Countless sharp steel fragments swirl around inside the current, creating a whirlpool of death. She then fires that whirlpool snake at her opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Time Users Category:Water Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Vampires Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Pirates Category:Regeneration Users Category:Whip Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Magic Users Category:Heat Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Arifureta: From Commonplace to World’s Strongest Category:Geniuses